


The talk, but not really

by Hieiandshino



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And so are their relationships with Reed and Johnny, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, For Science!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Susan and Ben are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Let me see if I get this right: you want to have sex with me. Because of an experiment".</i><br/><i>"A theory". Reed corrects him as if</i> this <i>was the</i> whole problem.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The talk, but not really

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel and The Fantastic Four (all media types) don't belong to me.
> 
> This fanfic is an unrevised work and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes.

Johnny looks at Reed and the scientist looks right back at him with a serious expression. Suddenly the room is too small, Richards is too close and Johnny just wants to jump through the window, fly and go hide at Namor’s palace. And probably have sex with him and— No. Don’t think about sex, Johnny. Sex is what put you in this conversation, Johnny. Sex _is_ the topic of this whole talk, Johnny. And it’s not _the_ _talk_ , Johnny.

Seriously, Johnny is panicking. He really wants to blame being on hangover or because it’s too early to talk with Reed. He is also fine with the idea of being sick or tired or just dying of an unknown decease and so he started imagining things, but this isn’t the case. It a slow afternoon, Johnny stayed at home and haven’t had a drink in at least five days because Ben and Susan were away, and they haven’t fought anything in quite some time for him to actually be exhausted or contaminated with something.

So the only thing that is left to the famous Human Torch is to be rational and engage a conversation with his brother-in-law about… Sex. "Let me see if I get this right: you want to have sex with me. Because of an experiment".

"A theory". Reed corrects him as if _this_ was the _whole problem_.

"Suit yourself. A theory. Whatever. What theory?"

"It has been proved some men who claim to be homophobic are attracted to men as much or as more as to women".

Johnny frowns at Reed. "But you’re not a homophobic. Wait, are you homophobic? Because I’m bisexual and you’ve been living with me for quite a while and never said anything related to ‘sin’ and ‘burn in hell’ or anything like that. And you’re pretty nice to Spider-Man even thought he is dating that crazy guy named Deadpool and Namor and I are—"

Typically from Reed, he cuts Johnny quickly, probably because he doesn’t want to listen about Namor and Johnny little affair. Probably because it’s not small at all. "I want to prove if a man known to be straight can be physically and emotionally attracted to men after having a sexual intercourse with one.”

Johnny can only stare at Reed for a moment, trying to digest what he just heard. When he does, he obviously asks the next logical question in this logical-but-at-the-same-time-illogical-and-surrealist-conversation. And see? Johnny can use big words too. "…Why me?"

Reed looks at him as if he was stupid. Which, compared to Sue's husband, Johnny really is. "Obviously because you are Sue's brother. Isn't it obvious you'd be the first option for such an experiment?"

Johnny opens his mouth. And then closes it. He frowns at his brother-in-law and shakes his head. So many expressions and feelings; he has no idea which one to work with properly. "I didn't sign for this, like, at all.” It’s all he can say in a moment like this.

Reed smiles slightly as if he already thought Johnny would say that. The way his mind works, the bastard probably had. "Your sister did".

For the first time in his life, Susan seems like a stranger to Johnny. "My sister signed a contract” He says slowly and pauses, only to rush the next part, what just shows he is or super disgusted, or incredibly ashamed for what he has to say. He might be whispering too: “That said you could have sex with me."

"No". There is a pause, and then Reed stretches his head to be way too close to Johnny's, who just recoils a little. Johnny really wants to go hide at Namor’s palace, but he’ll take even Doom’s castle right now. "She said I could use you for my experiments if they weren't very dangerous. And this isn’t dangerous at all. Not now, at least".

_Experiments, not theories_ , Johnny thinks. He doesn’t think about the fact his sister practically sold him as a laboratory rat to her husband so he could do any sorts of experiments with him. Boring, but necessary experiments and this theory isn’t one of them. And Johnny really doesn’t want to think about how _not_ boring it would be to have sex with Reed, because he _stretches_. Hmm… Maybe that’s why people call Reed Mr. Fantastic—

Anyway, this isn’t the point. He has to say _no_ , be strong and leave this place for a while. But before Johnny can say anything else, Reed is already kissing him, one of his hands gently touching his ass and, shit, at this rate, Johnny is pretty sure he’ll end up married with Ben in the end.

.

He kind of does.

.

—Have sex with Reed, he means. And Johnny totally proved the man right of his theory and ignored, for the rest of his life, the sudden attraction/unresolved sexual tension that was created after their sexual encounter, as Reed well says.

.

And, okay, he marries Ben too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I just wrote, but I like it. I like this couple more than Reed/Sue (Namor/Sue always <3) though my Fantastic Four One True Pairing is, definitely, Ben/Johnny. Namor/Johnny isn’t bad, as you guys can see.
> 
> And, no. I regret nothing!


End file.
